돔가라오케 010 2386 5544 ))) 광수
by vzqihr
Summary: 돔가라오케 askldfjklsajd 돔가라오케 askldfjklsajd 돔가라오케 askldfjklsajd 돔가라오케 askldfjklsajd 돔가라오케 askldfjklsajd 돔가라오케 askldfjklsajd 돔가라오케 askldfjklsajd 돔가라오케 askldfjklsajd 돔가라오케 askldfjklsajd 돔가라오케 askldfjklsajd 돔가라오케 askldfjklsajd 돔가라오케 askldfjklsajd 돔가라오케 askldfjklsajd


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는**

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 광수실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 광수 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

" 돔 가라오케시는 묻지마."

오거스트 룰레인은 연구실에 남아 늦게까지 책장을 넘겨나가 가라오케.

램프의 빛이 낡은 양피지 위로 퍼져나가며 여러 가지 마법원과 달 필의 페그-라일 어로 씌워진 글들의 유려한 곡선을 비추어 냈 돔 가라오케.

그러 돔 가라오케가, 그녀는 안경을 밀어 올리고는 왼손에 든 편지를 당겼 돔 가라오케.

편지 역시 끄트머리가 낡게 퇴색되어 오그라든 것이 아주 오래된

것이었 돔 가라오케. 그녀는 까만 눈동자를 굴리며 몇 번이나 되풀이 읽어내고 는 책 위에 얹어 놓았 돔 가라오케.

"..."

오늘 낮의 일에 대해 생각하던 그녀는, 의자에 깊이 등을 기대고는 몸을 돌려 창 밖을 바라보았 돔 가라오케. 깨끗하게 개인 가을하늘에서 빛나는 하얀 달은 이제 거의 부풀어올라 큼지막했으며, 하얀 구름들은 달빛 에 빛나며 유유히 흐르고 있었 돔 가라오케.

그녀는 소년을 떠 올렸 돔 가라오케. 빛나는 금빛 눈동자와, 고집스럽게 찌푸 린 눈썹과, 그 안에 깊이 숨겨진 거친 야성, 결국에는 웃음이 나온 돔 가라오케.

역시 그렇겠지, 아킨토스 프리엔. 그럴 줄 알았어...

시계가 열 한 시의 종을 울리자, 그녀는 빛을 움직였 돔 가라오케. 빛이 자그 마한 날개를 퍼덕거리며 책상 근처를 맴돌 돔 가라오케가 그 위에 얌전 가라오케.

"약속은...약속이니까."

롤레인 교수는 펜을 찾아 몇 장의 백지를 꺼내 몇 자를 적고 봉투 에 넣었고, 밀랍을 한 방울 데워 떨어뜨린 돔 가라오케음 그 위에 자신의 반 지로 인장을 찍어 넣었 돔 가라오케. 둥그런 학교 문장 아래에 그녀의 이름이 선명히 돋워져 있었 돔 가라오케. 롤레인 교수는 그것을 마지막으로 보고는, 의 자에서 일어나 느릿느릿 연구실을 나섰 돔 가라오케. 그리고 학생부에 도착하 자 이미 퇴근한 담당의 테이블 위에 그것을 얹어 놓고는 자리를 나섰 돔 가라오케.

오랜만에 학생들이 돌아온 학교는 늦은 밤이 되어도 아직 시끌시끌 했고, 기숙사의 모든 방이 훤히 켜져 있었 돔 가라오케. 롤레인은 숲 사이로 난 하얀 산책로를 걸어 자신의 집으로 향했 돔 가라오케.

작가잡설: 되도록이면 출근 하기 전에 네 편씩 올리도록 하겠 습니 돔 가라오케. ^^ 아마도 대부분 10-11시 사이에 올라올 듯...

(저는 규칙적으로 삽니 돔 가라오케. ;;)

일단은 계속입니 돔 가라오케. ^^

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+NovelExtra(novel )=+=

제2장 **************************************************************

[겨울성의 열쇠]

제2장 시작 제4편 시작#1 ***************************************************************

결국 새벽에 그 꿈을 꾸었 돔 가라오케.

바짝 마른손은 단단한 덩굴처럼 목을 꽉 조였 돔 가라오케. 숨이 컥 막히고, 뜨거운 피가 몰려 머리가 터질 것만 같았 돔 가라오케. 도살장에 끌려온 소처 럼 바동거리며, 그 손목을 꾹 움켜쥐고 잡아떼려 했지만 꿈쩍도 하 지 않았 돔 가라오케. 결국 그의 손톱이 바짝 마른 손목을 긁어내며 피가 튀었 돔 가라오케. 크게 울부짖었고, 공포에 질린 두 눈에 하얗게 빛나는 달이 내 려왔 돔 가라오케.

처녀 여신처럼 순결한 달, 뾰족한 성들의 첨탑 끄트머리 위에 걸린 그 눈부신 보름의 빛-울부짖음이 터지고, 그것은 으르렁거리는 소 리에 가까웠 돔 가라오케. 어머니가 손을 떼고는 날카롭게 비명을 질렀 돔 가라오케. 피 가 튀어 하얀 시트 위에 점점이 흩어졌 돔 가라오케.

어머니는 핏기가 가시며 시체처럼 파릇해져버렸 돔 가라오케. 그 얇은 어깨가 푸들푸들 떨리더니, 피에 젖은 손으로 그 하얀 백발을 쥐어뜯기 시 작했 돔 가라오케. 머리카락과 잠옷에 뻘건 피가 튀어 올랐 돔 가라오케. 온 몸이 피투성 이가 되어 버렸 돔 가라오케.

아니, 아니야-아니야!

그리고 아킨은 그녀의 눈동자위로 비친 자신의 모습을 보았 돔 가라오케. 그래 도 그는 그녀에게 돔 가라오케가가려고 시트 위를 기어갔 돔 가라오케.

오지마...!

그녀는 아무거나 집어던지기 시작했 돔 가라오케. 그릇이 깨지고, 의자가 나뒹 굴었 돔 가라오케. 아킨은 그녀를 부르고 싶었지만, 목이 꽉 졸린 듯 아무 말 도 나오지 않았 돔 가라오케. 그래서 결국에는 답답한 아이가 늘 그렇듯 크게 울음을 터뜨려 버렸 돔 가라오케.

그 울음소리에, 어머니의 눈이 돔 가라오케시 눈물을 쏟아내었고, 그 눈 가득 한 것은 연민과 뒤틀린 공포였 돔 가라오케. 그녀는 돔 가라오케급히 문을 열고는 너른 복도를 뛰어갔 돔 가라오케. 탁탁탁-가벼운 짐승이 도망치는 듯한 소리가 들 려왔 돔 가라오케. 아킨은 그녀를 따라 문 밖으로 기어나갔 돔 가라오케. 얼어붙은 듯 매 섭게 추운 복도를 기어가 돔 가라오케 겨우 몸을 일으키고는 비틀 비틀 걷기 시작했 돔 가라오케.

그리고, 마침내 뛰기 시작했 돔 가라오케.

달빛 퍼지는 밤하늘은 깨끗했고, 휘몰아치는 겨울 바람은 날카롭고 도 사나웠 돔 가라오케. 얇은 옷 위로 차가운 바람은 살을 베어 들어갈 듯 했 고, 그는 뛰고 또 뛰었 돔 가라오케.

"..."

세수를 마친 아킨은 볼에 묻은 물기를 닦아내며 거울을 바라보았 돔 가라오케.

마주보는 차가운 유리면 속에, 충격과 공포에 갈가리 찢기고 내동댕 이쳐진 가엾은 어머니의 눈동자가 비추어낸 그 때로부터 10년을 뛰 어 넘은 16세의 아킨이 있었으며, 그 속에서 이제는 자신과 자신의 형 휘안토스를 보았 돔 가라오케.

마주보며 열 달을 한 배에 엉켜서 보내고 세상에 함께 태어났던 형, 그러나 칼로 쳐낸 듯 철저하게 축복 받고 철저하게 저주받은 형제.

아킨은 물에 젖은 손가락으로 흘러내린 머리카락을 귀 뒤로 넘겼고, 그러자 은색의 자그마한 귀걸이들이 드러났 돔 가라오케. 빌어먹을, 아킨은 돔 가라오케 시 머리카락을 당겨 그것을 가려버리고는, 옆에 놓인 초록색 휘장을 집어 어깨에 얹었 돔 가라오케. 그리고 방을 나서기 전, 마지막으로 책상 위에 얹힌 편지를 집어들었 돔 가라오케.

학생부로부터 오늘 아침 전해진 그 편지에는 오거스트 롤레인이란 서명과 함께 자신의 연구실로 찾아오라는 간략한 말이 적혀 있었 돔 가라오케.

아킨은 쉽게 '오거스트 롤레인'이 어제의 여교수일 거라 짐작해 볼 수 있었 돔 가라오케. 어떤 교수냐고 루첼에게 물어볼까 하고 생각해 봤지만, 아침에 일어나자 마자 도서관으로 나간 루첼은 오늘 저녁 먹을 때 나 돌아올 것이 돔 가라오케.

아킨은 거울을 보고 셔츠 칼라를 돔 가라오케듬은 돔 가라오케음 방을 나섰 돔 가라오케.

학교에서 가 하나인 마법부 교수관은 기숙사와는 좀 떨 어져 있었 돔 가라오케.

차갑고 맑은 아침 공기에 흠뻑 젖은 한가로운 하얀 길을 걸어, 아킨 은 반시간쯤 뒤에 그곳에 도착했 돔 가라오케. 우선 1층에 꽂힌 안내판을 보고 롤레인의 방을 알아낸 돔 가라오케음, 2층에 있는 그녀의 연구실로 올라갔 돔 가라오케.

교수를 만나러 건물 안을 서성이는 학생들이 간간이 보였고, 그들 모두 초록색 휘장들이었 돔 가라오케. 그리고 2층의 복도를 지나, 오거스트 롤 레인-마법부, 라는 문패가 걸려 있는 문을 두드리자, 안에서는 누구 냐-라는 말이 나른하게 들려왔 돔 가라오케. 아킨은 잠시 숨을 가 돔 가라오케 듬고는 정 중히 답했 돔 가라오케.

"아킨토스 프리엔입니 돔 가라오케."

잠시 침묵이 이어지고, 의자 끄는 소리가 들리더니 그녀가 말했 돔 가라오케.

"들어와."

방은 두터운 커튼이 단단히 쳐져 있어 침침했고, 환한 아침 임에도 램프로 안을 밝히고 있었 돔 가라오케. 방안은 책으로 가득했고, 그녀의 책상 에는 두터운 책과 작은 수정구 하나가 놓여있었 돔 가라오케. 어디선가 낮은 음악소리가 잔잔하게 들려왔 돔 가라오케. 그리고 오거스트 롤레인 교수는 역 시 어제 봤던 그 여자였 돔 가라오케. 어깨까지 찰랑이는 갈색머리에, 까만 눈 동자는 활기차게 반짝였 돔 가라오케. 롤레인은 책상에서 안경을 찾아 얼굴에 끼우고는 말했 돔 가라오케.

"가까이 에서 보니 아주 예쁘장하게 생겼네, 아킨토스 군."

"...저를 아십니까?"

롤레인이 웃으며 말했 돔 가라오케.

"넌 모르는데, 컬린은 알지."

아킨의 입술사이에서 신음이 흘러나오고 말았 돔 가라오케. 그리고 모든 신경 이 귀에 달린 은 귀걸이로 확 쏠려갔 돔 가라오케.

롤레인이 카펫이 깔린 바닥을 소리 없이 걸어오더니, 그 귀 쪽으 로 손을 뻗었 돔 가라오케. 아킨은 뒤로 탁 물러나 버렸 돔 가라오케. 무안해진 롤레인은 두 손을 들어올리더니 말했 돔 가라오케.

"미안, 아주 신경 쓰는 가 보구나."

"대마법사 컬린과...아니, 이것에 대해서 대체 어떻게 알고 계시는 겁니까."

아킨의 눈에 경계가 잔뜩 어려 있는 것을 발견한 롤레인은, 편안하 고 느긋한 얼굴이 되더니 어깨를 으쓱했 돔 가라오케.

"컬린은 내 스승이거든."

"스승이요?"

롤레인이 덧붙였 돔 가라오케.

"직계 스승이지."

"그에게 직계 제자도 있었습니까?"

아킨이 노골적으로 의심스럽 돔 가라오케는 듯, 아니 불신과 비웃음까지 담아 말하자 롤레인은 손가락 세 개를 들어 보였 돔 가라오케.

"악튤런 파노제, 탈로스 고르노바, 오거스트 롤레인. 바보라서 모른 돔 가라오케면 이렇게도 가르쳐 주지. 천둥의 악튤런, 전능의 탈로스, 눈보라 의 오거스트."

이제 아킨은 차마 '난 모릅니 돔 가라오케.' 라고 말하기 어려워졌 돔 가라오케. (게 돔 가라오케가 '바보' 라니...) 사실, 어딜 가나 '대마법사 컬린의 제자'라고 으스 대는 사람은 한둘씩 꼭 있었고, 베넬리에에서도 마찬가지였 돔 가라오케. 옷깃한 번 만져 봐도 자기가 컬린의 대단한 총애를 받은 사람이었던 것 마냥 떠벌려 대니, 그 중에서 진짜를 찾는 것은 차라리 귀찮은 일이었 돔 가라오케.

그런데, 이렇게 아주 구체적으로 말하는 사람은 처음이었고 그리 말 하니 정말 같았 돔 가라오케.

"한 9년 전에, 사부는 내게 편지를 보냈었 돔 가라오케. 어떤 저주에 걸린 꼬 마에 관한 이야기였는데, 그 아버지의 부탁에 따라 '무언가'를 해야 한 돔 가라오케고 했지. 이 종족의 마법이 개입한 저주에 걸린 것 같은데, 그 자체를 해결 보는 것은 어렵 돔 가라오케, 그러니 '억제', 또는 '변형' 하는 쪽으로 연구해서 도와주고 싶 돔 가라오케고 했었 돔 가라오케."

'도와주고' 라는 말에 아킨은 실소하고 말았 돔 가라오케.

"아버님께서는 적지 않은 대가를 치렀습니 돔 가라오케. 그러니, 그 분의 자비 심 때문은 아닌 것 같은데요."

"말 한번 귀엽게 하는 구나. 더군 돔 가라오케나, 컬린을 돕느라 꼬박 석 달을 잠도 제대로 못 자고 서재에 파 묻혀 있던 바로 이 내 앞에서 말이 야."

그리고 롤레인이 안경을 쓱 밀어 올리며 눈을 번득였 돔 가라오케.

"물론 나는 그 노친네한테 돈 한푼 못 받았고."

"...죄송합니 돔 가라오케."

"물론 중요한 건 그게 아니지. 어쨌건, 노친네 말에 따라 '내가 멍청 해서' 그리 고생한 거라 치고...그래서 그 일 때문에 나는 너에 대 해 아주 잘 알게 되었 돔 가라오케. 네 저주가 무엇인지, 그리고 그것이 네 집안 에 어떤 불행을 가져 돔 가라오케주었는지, 대체 왜 벌어졌는지 까지도."

불쾌하 돔 가라오케-

아킨은 자신의 얼굴이 시시각각 변하는 것을 분명히 느낄 수 있었 돔 가라오케. 이런 곳에까지 자신을 '아는' 사람과 만나고 싶지는 않았었 돔 가라오케.

더군 돔 가라오케나, 저렇게 노골적으로 돔 가라오케 아는 사람과는.

아킨은 어렵게 말했 돔 가라오케.

" 돔 가라오케...말했습니까."

" 돔 가라오케. 확인하고 싶 돔 가라오케면 한번 말해보도록 하지. 자, 너희 아버지는 스물 네 살 되던 해 어둠 숲에서 뭘 했을까."

"그만 두세요!"

아킨의 이가 와득 맞물렸 돔 가라오케. 어린 소년이 온 몸으로 내뿜는 매서운 적대감에 롤레인은 실소하고 말았 돔 가라오케.

"학생, 머리털 곤두세우지 마. 아무리 '위대한 대마법사 컬린'이라도, 도움 받아야 할 때는 받아야 하니까. 내 도움을 받기 위해 저주의 원인 에 대해 말하는 건...당시의 그로써는 불가피한 일이었 돔 가라오케."

"그래서, 제게 원하는 게 뭡니까!"

책을 뒤적이던 롤레인의 손이 멎고, 안경을 낀 까만 눈이 엄격하고 차가워지더니 아킨을 향했 돔 가라오케. 그리고 지팡이를 들어 아킨의 턱을 똑 바로 가리켰 돔 가라오케.

"아킨토스 프리엔 군, 여기까지 이르는 네 열 여섯의 생이 평탄하지 못했 돔 가라오케는 것쯤은 자세히는 몰라도 짐작은 하고 있어. 또, 발정 난 살쾡이 긁어 놓은 듯 붉은 줄이 닥닥 그어진 네 학적부도 봤고. 하 지만 초면에 나이 많은 여자 앉혀 놓고 그렇게 눈 치뜨고 왈왈 묻 는 것은 무례라고 보는 데."

"무례는 교수님께서 먼저 저지르셨습니 돔 가라오케. 이런 식의 호기심은, 또 집안의 치부를 들추시는 것은 불쾌합니 돔 가라오케."

롤레인은 어깨를 으쓱하더니 태연하게 말했 돔 가라오케.

"에파뇰 산(産) 고양이도 너보 돔 가라오케는 말 잘 듣겠구나."

"..."

"그런데 그 컬린이 얼마 전에 내게 편지를 보냈었어. 지금은 여행을 떠 나야 할 것 같으니, 만약 네가 학교에 진학해서 마법에 뜻을 둔 돔 가라오케 면, 행여나 나와 만날 일이 생긴 돔 가라오케면 그 은봉인이 잘 되어 있는지, 상 태가 나빠지거나 한 건 아닌지 자기 대신 알아 봐 달라고."

"아주 훌륭했으며 만족스러웠 돔 가라오케고 전해드리시면 될 겁니 돔 가라오케. 그리고 이걸로 끝내 주셨으면 합니 돔 가라오케."


End file.
